Lovegirl
__NOEDITSECTION__ Personality Esme is a free spirit trying to pretend as if she is in control of her powerful emotions. She is a polite young girl who does believe in justice and safety. She gained her charm by watching her sister for all those years, which explains how she regained her status and good name with just a simple apology. She doesn’t have any interest in friends or lovers but she has a curious mind that brings her all over Acropolis. Esme is a true explorer and just can’t sit still. Though unlike her sister, Esme will not tolerate rude or obnoxious people. She is a vivacious girl who just wants to promote good in her hometown. Sometimes she isn’t the happiest. Esme is fragile and her emotions are too strong to hide. She speaks her mind and will lose control if a situation becomes too much for her to handle. She’s practically a child, a mature child who dreamt of creating a name for herself. Esme gives into pressure easily. If she feels threatened or weak she will try to cover it up but in reality, she isn’t as though as she wants to be. Backstory Family connections can do wonders. Esme is the younger sister of the Pro Hero Valentine. Some could say that growing up with a famous sibling could be a dream come true. A luxurious life without any worry. In Esme’s eyes, this situation is a nightmare. Esme was pushed to be her sister's successor to become the new face of safety and justice. From a young age, she had to practice her archery skills and go on patrols with her sister, which is dangerous. Esme has worked under her sister for most of her life, learning how to make the Acropolis safer. By the age of fifteen, she was pulled out of the academy and forced into a hero company. This made her one of the youngest Pro Heroes in Acropolis. At first, the heroes and government thought it would be too dangerous to put such a young life out on the streets, so she became her sister's sidekick until the age of seventeen. By then, Esme found herself in magazines and doing interviews. She came face to face with villains and chaotic rogues. But all this- it was too much. Esme wasn’t happy. She didn’t get to chose her own path. The pressure of living up to her sister caused her to break down sometimes. Esme would have little outbursts and say things her parents would say “she didn’t mean.” There have been many times where Esme has broken down in public and her family has had to cover it up and pretend as if it never happened. Esme had been publicly embarrassed on multiple occasions because she couldn’t handle the tasks and mindset that was forced onto her. “There is good and bad, justice must always be served, don’t sympathize with villains.” Esme had finally reached rock bottom during an important interview. The reporters were shoving cameras and microphones into Esme’s face. The obnoxious noise of loud questions and chatter. Esme faked a smile, waved, pretended as if it didn’t make her feel claustrophobic. ”Lovegirl! Lovegirl! Tell us, how did you get that name?.” “Oh! well, you see-” ”Over here! I must know who designed that hero suit it’s gorgeous!” “Yes, they did a great job-” ”Lovegirl! Care to share your opinions on today's heroes?” ’Too much, it’s too much!’ “Stop! Everybody put the cameras away, drop the microphones! I’ve had enough of this!” Esme took a trembling breath and looked to her side. Her family was there, each showing they’re own versions of disappointment. “Do you know how hard it is to live in someone’s shadow? I can’t make a name for myself because my sister has already done so. The name Lovegirl, her idea! My outfit, her designer! And so you want my opinion on being a hero? Here it is-” Aphrodite stepped in apologizing to the press, telling them that Esme hasn’t had enough sleep. She’s delusional. “No! No! No! Get out, this is my time to shine! I don’t want to live in your shadow I don’t want to be your sidekick, I’m hereby announcing that I HATE heroes and I’m becoming independent. I am not Valentine’s younger sister, I am-” Esme was pulled to the side by her father and Aphrodite tried to find more excuses for the outburst. The press was still craving more but Esme was long gone. Because of this, Esme was sent back to the Academy until all the drama died down. By the age of eighteen, she graduated and was back in business. She made a public announcement apologizing for her child-like behaviour during those times and has stated that she has changed and no longer feels the family pressure. She kept her hero name and after some time finally regained her status and good name. But things don’t always get a happy ending. Esme’s past still haunts her and her relationship with her sister is not healthy. Whenever they meet it’s as if they’re competing for their parent's affection by telling stories about their most dangerous missions. Esme is now more controlled but she’s a ticking time bomb, waiting to blow, waiting for something to make her break. Resources Lives with her family and receives standard pay for a Pro Hero Equipment and Weaponry A regular set of arrows with 5kN force and travel at 20mph and body armour with 10kN durability. Motorcycle - The Lovecycle ;) Specializations She mainly specializes in archery due to her family background and can sense flirting coming from anyone. Quirk Type Emitter. Cupid’s Eye Esme’s left eye creates her bow and arrows. The eye also gifts her enhanced archery allowing her to shoot with 3x more accuracy than her normal abilities. Like her sister, (cause genetics) Esme is capable of creating three kinds of arrows: cupid’s arrows, blast & barrier arrows and laughing arrows. Each has different capabilities and gives her certain upgrades and drawbacks. Unlike her sister, Esme can interchange arrows willingly. If the arrows are broken before being shot, it will merely pierce the skin but not work on the target. Cupid’s Arrows: Cupid’s arrows come in sets of two. Cupid’s arrows can be created instantly and can last for three turns before being used on a target. Esme can create one set of two arrows plus an extra if she misses a shot. Making a set will be followed by a three turn cooldown and the effects of the arrows will last for three turns. She will shoot a pink arrow at the first target and a black arrow at the second target. The two targets will become infatuated with one another. They will be distracted and lose their train of thought. When using cupid’s arrows Esme is gifted wings. She can fly up to 30ft in the air at 50mph for three turns before needing a three turn cooldown. The wings can be destroyed but once she is gifted with them again they will be good as new. The arrow can be removed but only by the two targets themselves, though it will be hard considering they will be practically obsessed with each other. Blast & Barrier Arrows: Blast & barrier arrows can be created after waiting for two turns and must be used on a target after they are created. Esme can create only one arrow before needing a four-turn cooldown and the effects will last for one turn. She will shoot an arrow and a 25kN barrier will surround the target. The barrier will give off a 4kN blast and affect anyone within three meters of the target. The arrows will hurt and they must pierce the skin in order to work. When using blast and barrier arrows Esme is not gifted anything. If she is close to the target she will be affected by the blast and she cannot use the arrow on herself. The arrow can be removed but the blast will most likely be an obstacle. The target should remove the arrow after the barrier wears off to minimize pain and get the proper treatment. Happy Arrows: Happy arrows can be created after waiting for two turns and must be used on a target two turns after they are created. Esme can create two arrows before needing a three turn cooldown and the effects will last for two turns. She will shoot an arrow at the target and the target will receive the following symptoms: Uncontrollable laughing, joker-like smiling, a positive attitude and the mindset of an optimist. The target can interpret these in they’re own way. When using happy arrows Esme is gifted wings. She can fly up to 30ft in the air at 50mph for three turns before needing a three turn cooldown. The wings can be destroyed but once she is gifted with them again they will be good as new. The arrows can be removed but not by the target. Weakness When Esme is waiting for arrows to be created she doesn’t have anything to defend herself making her an easy target. If Esme’s eye has an infection or is taken out/injured she will become quirkless. __FORCETOC__ Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Heroes Category:Heroes